


History of Magic | In Darkness, in Light

by EvAEleanor



Series: Seven Shades of Magic [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Community: Seven Shades of Drarry, Contemporary Witness Interviews, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, History of Magic, Hogwarts, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV Teddy Lupin, Quidditch Player Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: In theory, it sounds simple enough: interview your family and write a paper about it instead of writing the History of Magic O.W.L. exam. Theory and reality are two vastly different things, though, especially when you’re Teddy Lupin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Seven Shades of Magic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900732
Comments: 28
Kudos: 120
Collections: Seven Shades of Drarry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the [Seven Shades of Magic anthology](/series/1900732), the third in a series of collaborative projects within the [Seven Shades of Drarry](/collections/Seven_Shades_of_Drarry) collective.
> 
> There’s also a playlist created for this anthology that can be found [here on Spotify](https://spoti.fi/2Qx1l1Y); seven songs for each of the seven fics included in the collection; one song for each chapter of this story.

* * *

_This isn’t a good idea! It's the fucking worst. Why for fuck’s sake did I not go the normal way and write the bloody exam?_

Teddy practically jumps from his spot on the couch and runs like a headless chicken through the office. It’s the Headmistress’ old office, but she still uses it quite frequently for whatever reason. Maybe it's the hundreds of paintings on the wall. Nevertheless, she's allowed him to use it for his planned project.

“Please, sit down, Mr Lupin,” Professor McGonagall admonishes.

“They’re late.” Teddy speaks in a raised voice, still whirling around the room. He’s used to Draco being fashionably late, mostly because of Harry, but it’s almost an hour now. Thirty minutes ago, he was beginning to feel nervous. Right now, he’s anxious; his palms are getting sweaty, and he constantly runs his right hand through his hair — a habit he picked up from Harry.

“Mr Lupin, you’re making me dizzy. Sit down, please.” 

Still in his own thoughts, he knocks over a vase and picture frame, the vase breaking into tiny blue and white pieces. 

“Sorry.” Teddy can feel his hair changing colour, probably to pink — pink always tickles a bit — but he doesn’t dare to check. He sits down on an empty chair so quickly he almost falls over with it. 

The Headmistress looks at him over the rim of her glasses, giving him the look his grandma used to give him as a little boy when he was in trouble. The desire to curl up and die or hide under his godfather’s Invisibility Cloak — the one currently covering the modified Muggle camera — is very strong. The moment she opens her mouth, Teddy prepares himself for a lecture about the value of the vase or how he needs to pay more attention to his surroundings. 

He’s surprised when she instead points her wand at the shards of ceramic and mumbles, “Reparo,” with a heavy sigh. 

She looks at him again. Teddy tries to make himself as small as possible, although it’s useless endeavour since he’s the only other person in this room. “Both your godfather and his husband have jobs and have to work even on weekends,” she explains, eyeing him seriously. 

His legs are nervously bobbing up and down, his gaze dropping down to the carpet when looking into the Headmistress’ eyes becomes unbearable. She’s right; of course, she is. There are a thousand possible explanations for their tardiness, but Teddy can’t help but feel it’s because of him, because they feel compelled to help him even as they don’t want to. Teddy has had these doubts ever since he first brought up the subject two days before taking the train back to Hogwarts after Christmas break. 

The general idea is good — he knows that much — but it will rip open old wounds and expose their pain for the world to see. The world being his examiners and the Headmistress, but that won't matter. None of them has ever spoken in public about this. Not his grandma, his aunt, and definitely not Draco or Harry. They've had their share of news reports and articles about each of them individually and as a couple, dragging Draco through the mud and praising Harry to the stars.

The war… well, the war had been won fifteen years ago, a fact that is cruelly remembered every year on his birthday when his grandma cries after he's blown out the candles on the cake she's baked for him. That's where all of this is supposed to stay, in the past. 

Teddy cards his fingers through his hair again. Yes, the idea was good — brilliant even — and he's probably the only person in the world able to pull it off. His family, the four people he called family, had been fighting on opposite sides of the war. People needed to hear their voices, their stories and tales, and not whatever twisted article the Prophet published, or any of the several books that made up a narrative of their own.

Actually, most of the people fighting on the front lines had refused interviews about anything related to the Second Wizarding War. The only person who actually talks is Aunt Hermione, but even she doesn't do it in depth. It's her last resort when she wants a law changed or any other agenda pushed forward. 

Actually, she’d been the one to accidentally plant this idea in his head when they'd been watching Muggle telly programs during the Christmas break. ‘Interview with contemporary witnesses’ it was called — people talking about Muggle World War II. 

At first, it had been Teddy's attempt to stop her from talking about the upcoming O.W.L.s and his study progress, but before long, it turned into a genuine interest in people's fate. The longer he'd watched and listened, the more he wanted something similar for the wizarding world. 

Suddenly, something gently bumps against the side of his head and as he looks up, a teacup floating on a saucer. He reaches up, takes hold of it and subsequently places it on his lap. Next to the cup, he spots three biscuits and can’t help but smile at the small gesture. A shy glance shows the Headmistress taking a sip from her own steaming cup before putting it back on its saucer with a quiet clink. 

When Teddy takes the first bite of one biscuit, he’s surprised to find they have a melted chocolate core, and he’s very grateful for it. He loves chocolate more than anything — a trait he shares with his father, people have told him. It eases the nervous tension in his body and gives him something other to do than worrying and overthinking. He can focus on the heavenly smell and taste of the biscuits, on the warmth of the tea spreading through his body. The pair eat and drink in silence while waiting for the first guests to arrive. 

By the time they’re finished, they are still alone and Teddy sees the Headmistress’ index finger of her right hand tapping impatiently on the armrest as the seconds pass by. She probably has better things to do than overseeing the arrival of two former students for his little project. 

"They could've at least sent an—" she suddenly stops when the entire room is illuminated by green flames, dying down to reveal Draco Malfoy. 

While others would be nervous wrecks, babbling about the reasons for being late and apologising over and over, his cousin steps calmly out of the fireplace, not a hair out of place, no sweat on his forehead or heavy breathing that would speak of a hasty departure. He’s wearing his favourite coat and scarf, and despite his countenance, Teddy can clearly see one sign of Draco being anything but calm. It’s small, and no one else would register it, but to Teddy, it speaks volumes.

 _Your hands are in your coat pockets, probably clenched to fists so your fingernails dig into your palm. Why does it always have to be like this with all of you?_

“Mr Malfoy, how nice of you to join us,” McGonagall greets him, her voice carrying a nuance of reprimand. “Please take a seat while we wait for Mr Potter to arrive.” 

Teddy watches his cousin shrug off his coat and take a seat on the couch to Teddy’s right, across from McGonagall. His movements are a fraction slower than usual; a hint of hesitation when he hangs his coat on the appropriate hanger. Draco pauses to take a breath — not too deep, people would notice — then straightens his back. 

_He’s collecting himself, trying not to let Professor McGonagall see how annoyed he is at Harry for making him late again. So late, in fact, that he chose to arrive without him. Unacceptable._

“Thank you, Headmistress.” Draco’s tone is light, but not too much as to be considered disrespectful. There’s even a hint of an embarrassed smile on his face. All calculated, of course. “I’m sorry for my late arrival. I hope it hasn’t caused you any trouble.”

_The right amount of politeness deflects from inner struggles._

Teddy has heard this sentence often while growing up and seen it applied many a time by his grandma, aunt, and cousin. They had all been taught to behave like this or face severe consequences; they had to breathe superiority, radiate it from every inch of their bodies. Teddy hates all of it, almost as much as his godfather, who has yet to make his appearance. 

“Would you care for some tea, Mr Malfoy?” McGonagall asks Draco. 

“That would be nice, thank you.” 

Teddy might hear the conversation, but he isn't actually processing it since he’s still trying to look behind Draco’s careful mask to find out what happened. So far, all he’s got is that it’s Harry’s fault, and maybe that Harry hasn’t let him know he’d be late — which is one of the worst things for Draco because uncertainty drives him up the wall. 

When grey eyes throw him a stern look, Teddy knows he’s zoned out again. 

_Fuck. I wish I were more like Draco._

Because then Teddy could hide his embarrassment better. 

“Ye—Yes, Professor?” he stutters. 

“I was asking if you would like me to top up your cup.” 

“Oh! Uhm... No? I think.” He takes a deep breath, then continues with, “No, thanks. I’m good.”

When both Draco’s and the Headmistress’ cups are half-empty, the room is once again illuminated in green. Draco’s widened eyes tell Teddy something is seriously wrong. His lips are even slightly parted, which almost never happens. As soon as Teddy takes in his godfather he knows why. Harry looks like he’s been fighting his way inside. His hair is full of mud and clinging to his skin. His face is similarly dirty and… _is that blood on his cheek?_ Teddy’s eyes travel over Harry’s Quidditch robes which are ripped in many places. 

_Merlin, Harry, why? Five minutes under the shower would’ve helped a lot._

Teddy can only pray that these two won’t go at it hammer and tongs in the presence of the headmistress. 

“Sorry, Professor,” Harry speaks. “Sorry for being this late.” 

“Hello _Dearest_ , were the showers broken in both our house and the stadium?” Draco’s voice is heavy with bitterness, though he tries to cover it up by plastering a smile on his face. It only makes him look more predatorial. 

“Well,” McGonagall announces, not giving Harry a chance to reply, ”now that you’re both here, I’ll just confirm that you both brought and signed the forms for this project, and then I’ll be on my way."

“Of course, Headmistress.” Draco reaches into his pockets and retrieves the envelope in which Teddy has originally sent the forms, takes them out and hands them over to the Headmistress, but not without another provocation in Harry’s direction. “I took the liberty of bringing yours as well since I’d anticipated your tardy arrival. I’m glad you at least took the time to sign it.” 

Teddy immediately looks at Harry who thankfully doesn’t take the bite, but presses his lips together and clenches his fist once and relaxes it again. 

After Headmistress McGonagall has left the room, Harry takes a seat next to his husband, attempting to give him a kiss. At the last second, however, Draco turns away so that Harry kisses his cheek instead of his lips. 

“I’m sorry. Wood made me stay back after the training to go over the strategy for the next game since Smith and Balden are sick,” Harry says sheepishly. 

“Go over the strategies? That’s an excuse you haven’t used yet. Just be sure that Richardson has her eyes on the Quaffle if she happens to replace Smith.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“So, I thought we—” Teddy tries to intervene before things get out of hand. 

“You know exactly what I mean!” Draco cuts him off. 

The second Teddy sees the dark look in Harry's eyes, he knows further interference is pointless

“I do? Please enlighten me, _Malfoy_ , because I don’t have the foggiest!” 

Teddy quietly huffs out a breath of air, trying to ground himself, knowing that the fighting now begins. It's an old habit they could never shrug off; whenever they're fighting they resort to calling each other by the last name. All Teddy can do now is pray that this one is over quickly with any figurative bloodshed. 

“Oh, come on. Even _you_ can’t be so blind. She’s all over you all the bloody time. All these glances, the 'accidental' touches!” Draco using actual air quotes speaks of his level of ire. 

Harry stands up abruptly, putting distance between himself and his husband. “Really, Malfoy? You’re always harping on the same string. How about you try something new?” 

“I will stop once you stop pretending you don’t like it. That you don't like everybody throwing you these suggestive looks and checking you out."

"We've been over this a million times. I don't want any of it," Harry spits out. 

"On the contrary; you, my lovely husband, are an attention-whore.” Teddy shudders. The manner in which Draco has spoken, so calm, yet condescending, makes his skin crawl. 

“I’m a _what_ now?” Harry hisses at his husband. 

_It’s Christmas all over again._

Teddy's entire body aches, his chest feels tight, his head is hurting and his eyes are slowly getting watery. 

The only time they had been quiet and not trying to verbally rip each other to pieces was during shared meals and while opening presents. Now that Teddy thinks of it, Draco had spent an awful lot of time at work, and Harry had either been out or in the garage polishing his brooms while Draco had been home. Teddy hates all of it. For a little over a year now, ever since Harry was named Captain of the National Quidditch Team, something has shifted between them. Not that they hadn’t fought before — Uncle Ron once told him they even needed it a bit, that they had always bickered and argued — but the fights themselves have changed. Their characteristic flirty, funny banter has turned brutal. To verbal battles. 

In the beginning, it happened only occasionally, but around Christmas, there’d hardly been a day without a fight when they’d both been in the same room. 

“You heard me the first time, Potter! I’m not going to repeat myself.” 

“You’re unbelievable. Let me know when you're able to think straight again. Until then, I’m out of here.” Harry storms towards the door, opens it forcefully and leaves with a flare of his Quidditch robes.

* * *

When Teddy falls into his bed that evening, after a short trip to the kitchen because he missed dinner, he’s happy all of them made it through the day without any more incidents. Not that Draco didn’t try to get under Harry’s skin, but at least he had been a bit more behaved with Narcissa around. Harry had been brought back by Professors Finnegan and Longbottom. Teddy has no idea what they said to him, but it helped a lot and Teddy is very grateful for it. 

The idea to cover the camera with Harry’s cloak had been clever indeed because, after the first fifteen minutes, all four of them totally forgot about it and talked freely, though still reserved, about themselves. 

While spread out on his four-poster bed, Teddy thinks about everything that has happened today. How Harry’s late arrival and his explanation had been enough for Draco to react this way. Instantly. 

_I need a plan. It can’t go on like this, because neither of them is happy._ He puts his hands on his face, effectively hiding behind them. _I just have no idea how to help. What I do know is that having them in the same room right now will only make it worse and could potentially put the entire project in jeopardy._

He lets his hands slide outward over his face, rubs his eyes with the tips of his fingers, then presses his folded hands against his mouth in a prayer-like gesture. 

_I really have no idea how to help them._


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of the week, Teddy comes up with an idea, at least for _this_ session. He thinks it’s best to just react to what they’re hinting at and come up with topics as they go. This week, they’re meeting on a Friday due to a Quidditch match the next day. Two actually. His and Harry’s. 

Today, they’ll be talking about Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. The topics are difficult, but he plans to keep the questions simple and broad. If he starts with in-depth, personal questions, he fears they will simply shut off — Harry in particular. Teddy has to navigate this water carefully. 

The topics chosen for today have made it necessary to re-group. His cousin and aunt will go first, and Harry and Andromeda will arrive later to have their own session with him — after the other two have already left. There are two additional benefits by conducting the interviews this way. First of all, Draco won’t know if his husband arrives late since the schedule minimises the chances of the two of them meeting. Last but not least, he hopes to be done sooner because nobody will be shouting or running out of the room. 

When he arrives at the Headmistress’ old office, Draco and Aunt Narcissa are already waiting for him by the door. They had an appointment with the Headmistress before this. Something about a small donation for… they've told him, but it's not like he actually paid attention. 

“Shall we?” Draco asks as soon as Teddy approaches. 

“Of course. I’ve prepared everything earlier this morning.” He opens the door for them and lets them step inside. 

Sitting down on a chair next to the hidden camera, Teddy is fully prepared to offer them to take seats as well, but they just sit. When he looks at them, though, he realises something is off. They seem to be expecting something. Both of them are sitting relaxed in the armchairs, however, Aunt Narcissa’s hands are folded together like they are when things are not to her liking. And if that wasn’t enough of a clue, Draco’s single-raised eyebrow is more than obvious.

_For fuck’s sake, what could they— Ah, of course…_

“Thanks for last week, and for making time this week again. I know your schedules are very tight.” 

“Of course,” Narcissa says with a small smile on her face. 

Silence. 

Teddy’s eyes go back and forth between the two of them and all of a sudden it feels more like he’s being questioned. No, that’s not the correct word. Tested? Or examined maybe? Their eyes are full of expectation, but what in Godric’s name can they want? 

"Do you have any questions about last week?" Teddy forces a smile on his face, hoping that somehow this is the right question. 

"No," Draco replies, looking at his mother who nods in acquiescence, "I think we've understood it all. I hope what you got is a good starter for your presentation."

Teddy can't hide his excitement, instantly speaking too loud and too fast. "Oh, Merlin, yes. There were so many good parts. Oh, like the scene where you and Grandma— or when Harry just starts to—” All of a sudden, he realises the wild motions of his hands and how he’s moving on the chair. The expressions on the faces of the people sitting opposite say it all. He should definitely not continue. 

While still trying to figure out what is wrong, Teddy clears his throat longer than one usually does, but when it’s about to become comical or worrisome, Draco comes to his rescue.

“It sounds like you could use a glass of _water_. Or some _tea_ , perhaps?” He tilts his head a bit towards his mother but keeps eye-contact with Teddy. 

_Drinks. Of course. For fuck’s sake, Teddy._

“Sure— ” He coughs lightly and swallows a couple of times for good measure. “—I’ll call for a house-elf.”

Finally, when they are all set with their ordered drinks and even sandwiches, biscuits, and whatnot, Teddy speaks again. 

“I know I said this last week, but I know that none of this is easy, so if you need a break or don’t want to talk about something at all, please tell me so. I’m glad you’ve agreed to this in the first place, considering your position in the war.” 

They both nod gingerly and Teddy proceeds to announce the topic he hopes to cover for today. 

“I’m just gonna say it. I already hinted at it last week, and I can’t think of a good way to phrase it, so... I’d like to talk about the Death Eaters today.” 

Since both his cousin and aunt are very good at masking their true emotions, he can only hope they keep in mind what he said earlier. 

“The thing is, _we_ all know what they were, but in the future, fewer people will. My plan is — with your consent, of course — to use this material for educational purposes. So that we hopefully won’t forget, won’t allow this to happen again.” 

“Sorry for interrupting, but I’d like to say something,” Narcissa declares. “I’ve lived through two wars, and before those, my parents saw another dark wizard rise to power. In less than one hundred years, there have been three wars, two dark wizards, and I’m… I can’t fight anymore. So before we start, I want all of you who will watch this in the future to be careful. It might sound hypocritical, coming from someone like me, but I was on the wrong side of the events. I’ve paid the price and learned my lesson — about many things — so please, pay attention to what happens around you. Try to see things from a different perspective, pick holes in arguments, and please don’t let this happen to yourself or your children. Things you hear and are taught when you’re young will stay with you one way or another. They shape the way you think and behave, and it's almost impossible to shrug everything off entirely once you're adults. Believe me, I speak from experience.”

Of all the things Teddy’s expected his aunt to say, this certainly isn’t one of them, and all Teddy does for one solid minute is to stare in a mixture of awe and perplexion at her, completely losing his train of thought. 

“Right… uhm… thanks.” After another deep breath, he continues. “How about just starting with the basics. In class, the Death Eaters are introduced as the henchmen of Voldemort—” he can see both of them shudder at the mention of his name but keeps on talking “—but how exactly did it work?”

“You’re wondering how one became part of them?” Draco asks for clarification. 

“Basically. Or how it all started? How did he get people to follow him?”

“I think it’s best if I answer this question,” Narcissa says, squeezing Draco’s arm. “From what I’ve heard from my mother's cousin and his sons, the Dark Lord was charismatic, intelligent, and he had answers to everything. It all sounded so simple, and to them, it made a lot of sense because Grindelwald had just failed to rule over both the Muggle and wizarding world. His vision had been to establish the superiority of magical people over the non-magical, but that also included half-bloods and Muggle-borns, seeing as these were of this ‘other disposition’ as well.” She pauses for several minutes, pressing her lips together, probably in search for better words to describe it. 

In the meantime, Teddy glances over at Draco who seems… There’s something bugging him, but it could just be today’s topic. It doesn’t have to be about something else, but after what happened between him and Harry last week, Teddy’s thoughts go straight down that road. 

_What has happened since then? Did they talk? Or fight more?_

He regards his cousin a bit closer, taking in his stiffer than usual posture, the tension in his shoulders. He guards himself, forcing himself not to react to anything. Teddy squints at him as if it will help decipher his cousin better, but then Narcissa speaks again. 

“I need to explain it differently. The Rosier family has been closely connected to both dark wizards of the last century, attracted to power like moths to a flame. As is common knowledge, Vinda Rosier was the right hand of Grindelwald. A fact less known is that she’s my mother’s older sister, half-sister actually, so they both didn’t really know each other. Furthermore, my mother’s cousin was Evan Rosier, the father of Evan and Felix Rosier, who went to school with the Dark Lord and was one of his first followers. To-Tom Riddle had no friends. Despite what he made those young men believe, they were just a circle of people who willingly followed him and his orders blindly. Grindelwald wasn’t radical enough for the Dark Lord, and he also thought the Muggle-borns, the tainted wizards, would be his downfall.” 

Narcissa takes a small sip from a glass of water she’s poured herself earlier, then furrows her brow in thought before she proceeds.

“This narrative was so convincingly planted in the brains of his followers that after continuous repetition, it started to grow roots in their heads. The Dark Lord held up these ideals of blood purity, talked about the importance of upholding it by all means necessary, of protecting the Sacred Twenty-eight. told them about the power, supremacy, and purity of the Sacred Twenty-eight and. They all believed it and taught their children the same idiotic lies. By the time my husband was in Hogwarts, he and others actively sought out those who seemed easily persuasive to join the cause. They recruited people, from their own house in particular.” 

With wide eyes, Teddy regards his aunt. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Draco’s face carrying a similarly shocked expression, but not as obvious as his own. After a quick look at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, Teddy is aware that their time is running short, so he tries his best to keep the conversation going.

“But that changed later, right?” 

“He was a maniac, Teddy,” Draco declares. “But I was taught to believe in him and his power — although, when I heard about him for the first time, he was already long gone. Not even my father was convinced he would ever come back,” he stresses. 

“But then?”

“You’d have to ask Harry—” Draco clenches his jaw while speaking his husband's name, his eyes darkening. Teddy isn’t sure if he imagines it since it’s over in the blink of an eye, but he takes a mental note to check later when reviewing the footage. “—for details; he was there when the Dark Lord was reborn. All I know is that he punished all present severely, torturing them for their disobedience and faithlessness. Only those who'd been in Azkaban were rewarded. The Dark Mark was branded into my arm at a later point as a punishment for my father’s failure. I had no choice but to take it.” 

“So… you never wanted it?”

After several moments have passed, Draco answers. “No, I wanted it.” Teddy can’t hold back an audible gasp. “Not as you think, Teddy. Only until I was about thirteen,” his cousin corrects. “I wanted to be one of them, the glorious defenders of blood purity. Those who would help the Dark Lord bring the world back to its proper order. My father told me about all the promises the Dark Lord had made in the past, about the rewards he’d been given.” Teddy can see Draco clenching his hand before putting it back on the armrest. “The moment I’d laid eyes on him for the first time, though, I knew it was all a lie. When I was marked, it wasn’t done of my own free will. Rather, the choice was to become one of them, or die — and let your family be killed, too. He threatened to let Greyback maul my mother to death while forcing me to watch.” Draco worries his bottom lip with his teeth for a brief instant. “There was no way to escape him, not when he was living under our roof.” 

Teddy tries to say something but can think of nothing that would either continue the interview or be of any help to Draco. With a wave of his wand, he turns off the camera. 

“I— That’s more than enough for today.”

* * *

Though the interview with Harry and his grandma goes a lot smoother and is less stiff, Teddy notices that Harry barely speaks the entire time, and when he does, his replies are short. Teddy takes a closer look at him later as he reviews the footage, paying attention to his godfather and the way he behaves when his grandma talks about the Order of the Phoenix.

The bags under Harry’s eyes are heavy, a deep purple tone, and his hands are constantly moving in the front pocket of his hoodie. When they aren’t in there, he runs them absentmindedly through his black hair, which looks a lot messier than Teddy’s used to seeing it. To sum it up, it looks like he’s barely slept over the course of the last week.

From the angle of the camera, it appears as though Harry is watching Grandma like he’s intently listening to what she has to say. However, he doesn’t react when she speaks of his godfather Sirius and how she heard from her daughter that he’d offered his house, the house Harry still owns, as headquarters. It looks like he’s too tired to pay attention. 

Next week’s sessions have already been planned, Draco and Narcissa on Friday and the other two on Saturday, because Draco’s and Harry’s schedules won’t allow it any other way. Teddy has a vague idea for next week’s interviews, but he will wait until they are finished before making up his mind about how to proceed from there.


	3. Chapter 3

When Teddy enters the office on Saturday, he finds it like he left it the previous day, minus the dirty plates and used mugs which have been cleared away by the house-elves. His notes are still on the coffee table, together with his quill and inkpot, and Draco’s scarf hangs forgotten over the back of the chair he was sitting in the previous day. Teddy hasn’t even bothered to look at yesterday’s recordings because hearing everything once — for the first time — was more than enough. So far, nobody has bothered to talk about that side of the story. 

The books covering Death Eaters have foregone this part, or glossed over the cruel details like the constant fear of being tortured, or being killed in front of family, or having to witness somebody being eaten by a gigantic snake… Teddy can’t believe that one man had been capable of doing all of this. He understands now why Aunt Narcissa had sold Malfoy Manor all those years ago because nobody in their right mind would go back to a place where people had been killed and their bodies had been dumped in the gardens behind the house. These bits were revealed to him after the camera was switched off.

Just looking at his own notes makes him sick because he can pinpoint the moments he’s been unable to take any; his handwriting had become shaky, then unreadable, before he gave up on it altogether. 

He rolls up the parchment and sends it to his room in the Hufflepuff dormitory. His next step is to change the battery of the modified camera, just in case this interview lasts longer than yesterdays. Finally, he makes his way over to the chairs, checking to see if any crumbs or the like remained behind. He doesn’t want to accidentally anger the Headmistress after she’s been so kind and let him use this space for his interviews and equipment. Needless to say, everything is clean as a whistle, the only thing out of place is Draco’s scarf. Teddy picks it up, gently running the fingers over the creased, soft fabric. 

He remembers the day Harry gifted it to him almost six years ago. There was no special occasion since Valentine’s day was already over and there were still weeks till Easter, but Harry told Draco he’d walked past a store, seen it, and thought of him. The scarf is a deep forest green on one side and dark grey on the other — it screams Slytherin. When Draco wrapped it around his neck for the first time, he looked like the happiest man on earth. Harry had his arms full of his husband within seconds, and then they shared sweet kisses. If Teddy remembers correctly, he even made vomiting noises when they carried on for too long. 

_Why can’t we go back to the way things were? I wish I could see them like that again — happy and carefree. In love._

The thought of sending the scarf to the dormitory as well is quickly abandoned. Harry can just take it home with him, so Teddy puts it back on the chair. 

_Maybe Harry giving it back to him will… help? Remind Draco of their past?_

Teddy shakes his head, trying his best to abandon his train of thought. Keeping this hope alive will only make everything worse in case they… 

“Fuck,” Teddy sighs. 

Forsaking his original plan of staying here and preparing questions — which he should’ve done earlier — until his grandma and Harry arrive, Teddy gets his Self-Inking Quill and a roll of parchment and heads to the kitchens. A little bit of chocolate has always helped to calm his nerves. Maybe even more than just a bit. After all, you can eat a lot of treacle tart and chocolate cake in forty-five minutes.

* * *

Teddy makes it back just in time to put all his things down on his chair. His stomach is full, and the parchment enriched by chocolate and sugary stains. 

Both his godfather and grandma barely eat anything for breakfast, and since it’s almost midday, Teddy has asked the house-elves to prepare a _small_ lunch for them. The elves have outdone themselves. The coffee-table has been expanded, the couches on each side vanished and what looks like a buffet for at least five people, instead of two, has been placed on the table. Good thing his dorm-mates never turn down food. 

Harry and Grandma Andromeda arrive fifteen minutes earlier than agreed as if they expected Teddy to have ordered a small lunch for him. He can see Harry’s eyes widen only seconds before his stomach makes itself known. Very loudly. 

“That looks amazing; thanks, Teddy,” he proclaims before he’s even taken off his coat. 

“Let’s sit down and eat, and talk about the last week and what’s gonna happen today.” Although Andromeda tone is suggestive, it’s more of a polite, indirect order. 

Since Teddy has already had a delicious, but not very healthy lunch, he does most of the talking and pops some grapes into his mouth when the other two are speaking. He tells them about Quidditch practice and some interesting lessons, but he carefully circumnavigates questions about his O.W.L. preparations which are nonexistent, unless you count this. 

When the other two are mostly done eating, Teddy talks them through his basic idea for today.

“So, last week you both hinted that you had to make sure not to be discovered by Voldemort or his followers. You, grandma, by actually hiding with Mum and Dad in your house, while you, Harry, were on the run. I know I’m repeating myself, but share as much as you want, in as much detail as you can, but please tell me if it becomes too much, or you need a break.” 

Harry is the one to speak first, his voice layered with annoyance. “Why do you want to talk about this? It’s pretty boring. After we had to leave Grimmauld Place, Ron, Hermione, and I were just moving around, freezing and hungry with no plan what to do next.”

“I thought you had to abandon Grimmauld Place after Dumbledore’s death,” Teddy commented, slightly confused. They haven’t even started properly and Harry is already in a bad mood.

“We hid in there after we had to flee from Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Death Eaters had come in search of me and destroyed everything, but after we broke into the Ministry, it wasn’t safe there either,” he replies defensively. 

Teddy fumbles nervously with the quill he’s holding. He tries to go in a different direction. “Ho-how did you choose the spots? The places to hide.” 

“Like with almost everything, it was _Hermione_. Not _me_.” Teddy can see his hands balling into fists and inhales deeply.

“ _She_ had prepared a bag with clothes, a tent, books and so many other things. If it had been only Ron and me, we would’ve died when we were eleven. For everyone out there who thinks I’m this big hero, I’m. Fucking. Not!” Harry spits out. 

Every other person would’ve pushed him to reveal more, but Teddy knows from experience Harry would just yell at them or close off completely, and then this part would be over. So instead, he opts to turn to Grandma Andromeda. 

“You had to go into hiding; why was that?”

She chuckles and shakes her head slightly. “Because of you, of course.” 

“How so?” He knows this story by heart, but he hopes his grandma will tell him a bit more, shed some light on parts which have been concealed from him when he was younger. 

“Your mother was a high-class target. She was an Auror, the daughter of an outcast pure-blood and a Muggle-born, and if that wasn’t already enough, she was the wife of a werewolf and carried his child. We had no other choice but to hide.” 

“So it was just you and her?” 

“At first, yes, because Ted had to leave us. As you know, your grandfather was a Muggle-born, and since he refused to register himself, he thought it best to leave us in case the Snatchers tracked him down.” 

“Who else joined you?” 

“Your father, Remus. I’m actually not sure why he came back because—” she hesitates for a minute, and Teddy can see how she mentally rephrases whatever she’s been about to say. “Because he and your mother had been arguing before he left.” 

Teddy’s eyes travel over to Harry who seems miles away once again. Instead of revealing to her what had brought on his father’s change of mind — because Harry told him a couple of years ago — he continues to question his grandma. 

“So you didn’t move around? Wasn’t it risky to stay in one place?” 

“All houses that had been used to get Harry out of his aunt’s house had been placed under Protection Charms, and on top of that, Ted and I added more spells once we found out our daughter was pregnant. But yes, it was risky.” She takes a sip from her water. “Food and company were what we missed most. It must’ve been the same for you, right?” She nudges Harry gently.

“What— Oh yes, you have no idea. I mean, I was used to not eating much, but Ron… He got so angry all the time because we had practically no food. We were constantly at each other’s throats; poor Hermione. There were days when I wished they’d just leave for good and let me continue alone because I put them in danger every single day. We were on the run until late March when Voldemort’s name slipped from my lips and we got caught. I fucked up things so often. Over and over again. There was no end to it. It’s always me; I’m always the one who fucks up.” 

Teddy registers now that Harry is fumbling with Draco’s scarf, and he thinks it best to secretly switch off the camera because this isn’t about their time in hiding anymore. He sees his grandma’s eyes on him when he gets out his wand, and she only nods in agreement. 

Harry keeps on rambling, but his words make little to no sense anymore. Soon enough, he’s quietly sobbing into the expensive fabric of Draco’s scarf in which he’s buried his face. Both Teddy and Andromeda are by his side, holding him in a close embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire week, Teddy fights internally with himself. From what they all told him last week, the next logical step would be to talk about the people they’ve lost, how families had been fighting against each other, but that would mean talking about his parents. It’s inevitable, but Teddy had hoped he could wait just a little longer, maybe until most of his essay was written and most of the footage edited. 

Last night, though, Teddy came to the conclusion that it’s time to face the music: it’s time to talk about families, the Black family in particular, and the loved ones they’d all lost so long ago. The downside of this late decision is that he has to do both interviews today. No matter how much he wishes he’d made up his mind sooner, what’s done is done. 

When he wakes up that morning he realises with a shock that this time Draco and Harry will be doing their interview together, and there’s no back-up plan. His aunt and grandmother will go first, and then Draco and Harry are set for later that day. 

Truth be told, Teddy doesn’t know what to wish for or what to expect. On the one hand, he wants them to talk about everything and work through their difficulties. On the other, though, he wishes for everything to be over. Together or not, he honestly doesn’t care anymore. He’d hoped this project would maybe help them in a way, working as a gentle reminder of all the obstacles they’ve already overcome, but it seems like it’s only made everything worse. Harry suffers profoundly, and Draco’s unaffected behaviour is a complete illusion. The reality is hidden under several well-performed Glamours.

Not that Draco would ever admit to using them, but the recordings don’t lie. Whenever Draco gets too emotional while talking about Voldemort using Malfoy Manor as his headquarters — which had been very often — the charms would flicker. It wasn’t enough to see what was lying underneath, but Teddy has the feeling it’s bad, probably similar to Harry’s state last week. 

Fortunately, he has no time to dwell on this topic because his dorm-mates are calling him to go to breakfast with them. By the time he’s done, it’s already time for the first interview of the day.

* * *

At exactly nine am, Andromeda and Narcissa step out of the fireplace, taking their usual seats opposite Teddy and the cloak-covered camera. 

As soon as they both hold a hot beverage in their hands, Teddy gathers himself and attempts to introduce today’s topic. 

“I—” he breaks off, pressing the palms of his hands together and brings them up to his mouth, touching his forefingers. Then he runs his hands over his face. 

_I knew this wouldn’t be easy, but they haven’t even said anything yet, or even heard what today will be about._

“Okay,” he says with an exhale. “I thought we could talk about family today? You know, since we have a — not unique, but very uncommon — situation with our family divided and fighting on both sides.” He talks so fast it sounds more like one very long word. 

Narcissa and Andromeda both need a minute to take in what Teddy has just sprung at them. 

When his grandma opens her mouth to speak, Teddy clutches the armrests of his chair a bit tighter. “Teddy, I don’t know if I should— if you should be making this interview. I’m not even sure we should talk about it, really, because it’s a lot.” 

“I want to, Grandma. You two have a unique history, and I think it would help people understand. You were forced against each other by family and, later on, by being on opposite sides of the war.” 

The sisters share a quick look that Teddy can’t decipher, but he’s surprised to see Narcissa reaching over and interlacing her hand with her sister’s. It’s the most public display of affection these two have ever shown, and it’s all being recorded on camera — for eternity. 

“Both these things happened for the same reason. The same imbecilic ideal of wizard supremacy and, more specifically, of pure-bloods,” Andromeda elucidates with a hint of bitterness in her voice. 

“What you need to understand, Teddy,” Narcissa says, “is that none of this came out of thin air. The plans of neither Grindelwald nor the Dark Lord would’ve worked if the seeds hadn’t been planted so much earlier. Already Salazar Slytherin believed young witches and wizards who came from Muggle families shouldn’t be admitted to Hogwarts.” 

“He even put a fuc—” Teddy clears his throat. “Sorry. He hid a basilisk in this school. I still can’t believe Harry killed it when he was just twelve. But we're not here to discuss this, and I apologise for interrupting. This is about you.” Teddy takes another breath before asking them the first questions. “How was it for you growing up? When did you first come in contact with this ideology?” 

“From early childhood. We were never really children; our days were scheduled from breakfast till dinner, everything minutely recorded, and if we put a toe out of line… Let’s just say that there were consequences. Only behind closed doors when our parents couldn’t see us, would we giggle, share stories, or try our mother’s make-up which we’d secretly taken.” Teddy can see the hint of a mischievous smirk on Aunt Narcissa’s lips after she’s done speaking.

The last part of his aunt’s explanation has sparked Teddy’s interest, so he wastes no time to ask a follow-up question. "Did all three of you do that?” 

“Sometimes,” Grandma Andromeda says, “but mostly just the two of us.” 

“And your eldest sister?” 

“Bella was different. First of all, she believed all of the nonsense about pure-bloods being superior to others. Added to that, she was the oldest, and her job was to make sure we didn’t cause any trouble, and giggling and doing silly things was considered trouble. Sometimes, when she knew nobody was around, she indulged in it as well, but only on very rare occasions.” Andromeda’s voice trails off as if she was thinking back to that time. 

“I also think she noticed Andy was headstrong.”

“I beg your pardon,” Andromeda says feigning insult. 

“What? You were. You made Ms Rowle angry with all your questions. And when she refused to answer — usually because she drew a blank — you asked Mother or Bella. I think the day you were sorted into Slytherin, the entire family sighed in relief.”

“But that didn’t stop her, right?” Teddy moves to the edge of his seat, leaning closer. He can’t wait to hear more. 

“I think you, young man, are living proof of that.” 

“What happened later? Why were you burned off the family tree? I’ve seen it in Grimmauld Place.” 

“I was pregnant and had no intentions to keep either your mother or Ted a secret. I told my parents when I was too far along to abort her, and then they came up with this plan. They wanted me to give birth and then abandon the child; they told me they would still find a respectable pure-blood to marry me.” 

“And then?” 

It’s not his grandma who replies but his aunt. “Oh, you should’ve seen her,” Narcissa chuckles. “She stood there, in front of our parents and told them, unabashedly, that she’d found something better than a ‘respectable pure-blood’; she’d found _love_. And why, for Merlin's saggy tits do they care if his father is an attorney and his mother a secretary; her words, not mine. They didn’t answer, they just—” 

Narcissa glances over to Andromeda who nods and squeezes her hand. She actually looks relieved she doesn’t have to say this herself. 

“—they burned all her things, except those she had already brought out of the house. Bella went wild. I actually thought she would burn the house down. Andy ran away; I hastened to the kitchen to hide there. I was barely seventeen and still had to finish school, but sometimes I wish I hadn’t been such a coward.”

“You never were a coward, and I never blamed you for anything, please know that. I’m so sorry I didn’t get you out of there when I had the chance. Things could’ve been different for us all.” 

Aunt Narcissa clutches her sister’s hand tightly, as though Andromeda might disappear again if she loosens her grip. 

“When did you see her again?” Teddy asks tentatively, wishing he could give them some privacy, but he’s got to continue. They can always terminate the interview.

“Not until after the final battle,” Narcissa declares, taking her eyes off her older sister. “I tried to sneak out to see her getting married, but Bella stopped me. And when I heard Nymphadora was born, I tried to get to Andy again, but Father found me and punished me. After that, I stopped trying. I never got to see my own niece.” Her voice quivers, and she fights to hold back her tears. 

_Neither have I, really. I never got to know my mum._

Teddy feels the first tear run down his face. He takes a sip of his tea, giving both of them a chance to calm down. He’d love to stop there because he’s not sure if any of them can take any more, but his mouth develops a life of its own, and he just blurts out the next question to Andromeda without thinking properly about it. 

“How was it for you to be separated from your family? And then later to fight against them?” 

His grandmother’s piercing eyes meet Teddy’s, and he’s not sure if he’s in deep trouble, or if she’s stunned by the directness of the question. He swallows hard, his heart thumping heavily in his chest. It’s not like he can take it back now. 

“I never raised my wand against any of them. Dora was the one who fought actively. I couldn’t, especially because I never wanted to see Cissy at the other end of my wand, or her husband, or Draco. I hated Lucius with all my heart because he was the reason my sister and nephew had to suffer as much as they did, but if I had been involved, Cissy would’ve had to choose between her sister and her family. All I did was help from the sidelines and let others do the fighting.” 

She doesn’t have to elaborate for Teddy to know who she’s hinting at. His mother. Grandma has never said it out loud, but if she’d been a better dueller, maybe she would have participated more actively. Maybe then, his mother would still be alive because Andromeda could’ve fought in her place. As it was, her daughter was the skilled Auror, and Andromeda was just… not good enough. 

Narcissa seems to feel it, too, because she turns to her sister, away from the camera, and whispers, "I'm so sorry, Andy. I’m so sorry I couldn't stop her. I'm so sorry she took Nymphadora's life just to punish you. I could've prevented it; I'm sure I could've."

"We both know there was nothing you could do, Cissy. Dora made her own choices. She decided not to stay at home because she felt compelled to help. You had to think of Draco; he was still underage.” Grandma Andromeda puts her other hand on top of their already joined hands, holding Narcissa’s between both her own now. 

“No, you’re wrong. I’m responsible for her death; same with Ted’s, because I didn’t do anything,” Narcissa claims. “I just stood there and let it all happen. And Draco. I couldn’t even save my own son from that lunatic.” 

Teddy is truly astonished when his grandma pulls Aunt Narcissa in and wraps her arms tightly around her. 

“You did your best; I know you did because I know you. You can pretend to be this cold-hearted pure-blood, but that’s not who you truly are. Underneath all these layers, you’re passionate and protective,” Andromeda declares. 

Teddy is rooted to the spot as if magic was keeping him there. He silently sheds his own tears while listening to his grandma. 

“Without you, and without your support, Cissy, I wouldn't be here today. And don’t even try to argue,” she demurred. “You took care of me, looked after Teddy on the days I couldn't get out of bed and cried without end. And you even begged Harry to appeal to the Minister to allow you to stay with me instead of going into custody. All because you wanted to help me."

Teddy has never heard this part; nobody ever told him how bad it’d been for his grandma. It makes sense, though, since all that was left of her family post-war was her estranged sister and a newborn. He wants to thank his aunt, to tell his grandma that it has all turned out okay, but this moment is for them. 

After wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his jumper, he glances up and sees the two of them looking at each other. Their eyes hold so much affection after they’ve both let everything out, and Teddy can see all the raw emotions. The simultaneously good and bad childhood memories, the mourning of years spent apart, and all their regrets. It’s breathtaking, and right at that moment he very much feels like an intruder and wants to look away, but he can’t because his eyes are glued to them.

When he’s gathered himself again, he turns off the camera, takes the cloak, and quietly leaves the room to give them the opportunity to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

When the evening arrives, Teddy wishes he had postponed the second interview because he’s nowhere near in the right state of mind to deal with either Harry or Draco, not to mention their combined forces. 

Not after this morning; not after he’s spent hours concealed by Harry’s Invisibility Cloak and Silencing Charms in front of the Monument right outside the castle. The one with an engraved plaque listing all the people who had died here. His mum, his dad, and so many others. He’s been here so often, talking to it because he couldn’t leave the castle to visit his parents’ grave. So many times, he’s prayed for them to not be dead because there’s only so many times you can hear people thank you for your parents’ bravery and sacrifice. 

Harry understands; Harry knows what it feels like to have people talk about your parents, telling you how you resemble them and what traits you share when you never knew them. Teddy was, and still is, grateful to have Harry in his life, as his godfather and also as his friend. But despite being thankful for everything Harry has done for him, there have been times when Teddy hated him, when he’s caught himself thinking that making Harry his godfather was the worst choice possible. That this is the reason why both his parents are dead — not because of Harry’s prophecy, rather by some weird history repeating itself. How else is it possible for half of the Marauders to die without a spouse or child and the other half to leave behind two orphaned sons? 

When Teddy opens the door, roughly an hour before Harry and Draco are supposed to arrive, he knows his face is puffy and tear-stained, and his hair is dishevelled. Though he could check in the mirror to see how bad he really looks and get rid of some traces, he opts not to see himself like this. Instead, Teddy walks over to his usual chair and sits down. He picks up his quill and dips it in the ink-pot, but his hand is too shaky and leaves wild splatters of ink on the parchment. He grunts loudly before reaching into his bag, which is still beside his chair, and retrieves a Quick-Quotes Quill. It starts scribbling, scratching, and when the small page is full on both sides, the quill adds more in between the lines and in the margins. By the end of it, there’s barely any blank space left and the parchment looks a lot like Teddy’s head at the moment — a total disaster of barely connected or even coherent thoughts. 

The door is practically ripped open all of a sudden, startling Teddy who opens his mouth to yell at the person responsible. But then he spots Professor Finnegan, who by the looks of it, is bringing in Harry. Or at least a person who resembles his godfather, because this man, walking next to Teddy’s Muggle Studies professor, is not the man he’s known for all these years. His face is ashen, and the bags under his eyes look almost black from Teddy’s current position. 

He looks wrecked. 

After what happened last week, Teddy had hoped his godfather and cousin would talk, but apparently, nothing has happened. During their previous session, when all the tears had been shed, Harry had told Teddy and Andromeda that he’d only seen Draco once after his latest Quidditch match when the Beaters of the opposite team had targeted him and both Bludgers had hit him — one in the chest, the other in the head. He’d been brought to St Mungo’s, but that’s all Harry had remembered until he’d regained consciousness. He’d spotted Draco by his side upon waking up, but after his husband had handed him a cup of water and offered him a small smile, he’d left the room swiftly, claiming his shift would start soon. 

Now, Teddy is — simply put — shocked and speechless at Harry’s appearance. When Harry finally meets his eyes, Teddy plasters his most convincing smile on his face before greeting them both. “Hello Professor, hello Harry. Do you both want some tea?”

“I’m okay; only dropping him off.” Professor Finnegan turns to Harry, whispering, “Will you be all right, mate? Dean and I will be in Greenhouse five tonight, giving Neville a hand; just in case you need us.” Teddy catches every word. Professor Finnegan can be many things, but quiet isn't one of them.

Harry nods before dragging himself to the couch opposite his godson, hands buried in the front pocket of his hoodie. Teddy realises now that Harry is wearing the scarf Draco left last week, and he isn’t sure if that is intentional, or if he really hasn’t seen his husband at all since last Saturday. Judging by Harry's appearance, it’s the latter, but Teddy will know soon enough because Draco is bound to arrive any minute now. 

_Should I go over to him? Should I talk to him? I’m just not sure anything I can offer would help._

These thoughts cross Teddy’s mind while he takes Harry in. He’s sitting down in one corner of the couch, hands still in his hoodie, looking at his feet as if they were the most interesting objects in the world. 

_He looks so small, as if the lightest breeze would cause him trouble._

Teddy calls for a house-elf to bring them tea, water, juice and whatever snacks they currently have. When the elf pops back, placing everything on the now extended coffee table, Teddy wastes no time to prepare a cuppa for Harry and places a bit of chocolate and a biscuit on the saucer, letting it fly over to his godfather. 

"Thanks, Teddy," Harry mumbles right before taking the first sip. 

His face brightens up when he eats the chocolate and nibbles on his biscuit.

"You know,” Harry says suddenly, “your father used to carry chocolate with him wherever he went? I don't know if it was because of the Dementors or if he just liked it, but either way, there was always some in his robe pockets." He looks wistfully at Teddy who's just taking a big bite of a sandwich. 

_Of course I know. People have told me a thousand times._

Teddy doesn't say that, though; he's glad Harry is talking to him. He quickly swallows the contents of his mouth and smiles at Harry. 

"I think he just liked it, and chocolate almost always helps to brighten the mood. Sweets in general. Didn't you become friends with Ron because you bought everything from the trolley on the Hogwarts Express?"

"Just to be clear, I didn't buy it for _him_. I never had sweets, and then suddenly I was rich and had a lot of money to spend and someone came with a load of sweets for sale. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same."

Teddy opens his mouth to reply, but before a single sound has left it, Harry interjects. "And they were magical sweets. I'd never heard of Berty Bott’s Beans or Chocolate Frogs, at least not ones that can actually jump. Ron still tells the story of how my first frog escaped through the open window of the train when selling some to small children at the shop. But how was I supposed to know?" he says, laughing. 

The tone of Harry’s laughter warms Teddy from the inside. It's good to know that he can still talk about moments like this, even if only to conceal his pain. When Harry begins to imitate the frog, Teddy is cackling as well, the sounds of their combined laughter echoing through the entire room. It takes both of them some time to gather themselves and Teddy is still wiping tears of joy from his cheeks when the door opens and Draco enters. 

The atmosphere in the office changes instantly. It’s like it isn’t Draco that’s just stepped inside the office, but a Dementor, and every ounce of joy is sucked away. Teddy’s eyes go back and forth between his cousin and his godfather. As soon as Draco spots his husband sitting on one side of the couch, he straightens his posture. The normal verbal greetings are replaced by short nods to both Teddy and his godfather before he moves to hang his black woollen coat. 

Draco treats Harry like the Whomping Willow, taking the longest possible route to walk to the other edge of the couch — keeping a safe distance. He clenches his jaw before carefully sitting down on the other end, as close to the armrest as possible. 

One of them should talk, but Teddy, for his part, is scared to begin. The tension is downright crackling between the two of them, similar to a fuse cord burning down slowly, but Teddy can see in Harry’s eyes that time’s almost out. His patience is running short. Teddy should intervene, defuse the bomb before it explodes. Yet, no matter how hard he tries, his mouth won’t open; his lips feel like they’re glued together. All he can do is listen to the clock in the corner of the room while seconds, then minutes pass, watching with horror how Harry’s expression morphs from joyful to serious, then to dangerous. 

_I need to do something. Anything._

After swallowing around the lump in his throat, Teddy gathers all the courage he has. 

“I— I mean, hi, I’m glad you’re here,” he croaks. 

These few words seem to bring Harry back to reality because when he’s facing Teddy again, he smiles apologetically and takes a couple of deep breaths, running his hands through his already messy hair. 

Draco looks like nothing has transpired. His entire demeanour is composed, the complete opposite of Harry’s. He hasn’t even looked at his husband properly — or if he has, his appearance hasn’t unsettled him the tiniest bit, at least not visible to Teddy. 

_What is wrong with him? Harry looks like shit, and he doesn’t even ask how he is. HIS OWN HUSBAND! What in the name of Merlin is happening between them? Why can’t they just open their bloody mouths and talk for once?_

Spotting the ink-covered parchment on the table, Teddy picks it up, trying to make sense of all his wild thoughts splattered across it. In between reading, he looks over to Draco and Harry, making sure they haven’t drawn their wands, which he honestly wouldn’t put past them. 

“My apologies, Teddy, but could we please get started? I was forced to switch shifts and have to get up very early tomorrow.” 

Harry scoffs in return, shaking his head wildly while mumbling something along the lines of “Unbelievable.” 

The second Draco opens his mouth for what Teddy presumes is going to be a nasty retort, he hurries to interrupt. 

“Of course. I’ve already done another interview with grandma and Aunt Narcissa today, and we’ve talked about family. With you, I’d like to talk about something similar. I’d like to know more about your friendship with others like Ron, or Pansy, and your time at Hogwarts… or whatever comes to your mind in relation to the war.”

“You need more heroic stories about the Golden Trio?” Draco snorts. 

“That’s not what I—”

“Can’t you keep your nasty comments to yourself, Malfoy? Just for today? This is for Teddy, for his project, not for you to reveal to the world how much you despise your own husband.” 

“Right—”

“Sorry, Teddy, but—” Draco turns to Harry, “—you accuse _me_ of detesting _you_?”

“What else would you call it if you can’t even stay in the same room with me for longer than ten minutes over the last three weeks. And that was in the _fucking hospital_ after I’d been hit by not one, but _two_ fucking Bludgers. You didn’t even check in on me later that day.” The moment Harry’s eyes meet Draco’s he looks away again. 

“I checked the records and saw you’d been released,” Draco states matter of factly. 

Harry is fuming, glaring daggers at his husband. “At five in the afternoon. You left the room in the middle of the night.” 

“I had to work. Sorry that I can’t just go home as soon as I’ve caught a tiny, winged, golden ball. My job saves lives.” 

“I’m not gonna have that argument with you again.” 

“I didn’t try to pick an argument, Potter. My sole intention was to explain to you why I can’t wander around the hospital whenever I please.” 

Harry’s elbows are on his knees when he rubs the heels of his hands over his eyes. Teddy follows them as they run through his hair over and over again. He has trouble holding himself back, to tell Draco to just _look_ at his husband since his cousin is pointedly looking anywhere but at the man on the other side of the same couch. Draco’s grip on the armrest is tight, his fingers digging into the leather. The moment his jaw clenches several times, Teddy knows. 

_His Glamours are fading; he can’t hold them up much longer._

As quietly as possible, Teddy inhales deeply, because he can’t cry. His world is breaking apart in front of him, but the two of them need to have this out now since they obviously haven’t managed to do it over the last weeks. These two have raised him, shaped him, inspired him, but now they're crumbling before his eyes. 

“Draco,” Harry says, his voice pleading, “I can’t do this anymore. It’s killing me. All we do is shout, fight, repeat. I can’t go on like this.” 

Teddy plays nervously with the hem of his jumper, wishing he were anywhere but here, witnessing this. 

_Come on, Draco. Please…_

The silence stretches out for far too long. Draco says nothing, does nothing, except turn his head further away from Harry. 

“What did I do? Tell me, I’m begging you. I need to know because it’s making me crazy.”

A shiver runs through Teddy’s entire body upon hearing Harry’s pleading words. The first tear falls silently on his hand when Harry kneels in front of his husband, reaches for his right hand with a whispered, “Please.” 

Teddy sees Draco’s jaw tighten as if he’s fighting with himself, Harry seems to have noticed it as well, because he continues with a soft, “Draco, love, look at me please.” Draco shakes his head. Harry tries to appeal to his husband once again. “Come on, look at me.” 

It’s heartbreaking to see Draco finally turn around to face Harry, showing his true face when the Glamours slowly fade away — his quivering jaw and tearful eyes. Teddy’s own probably looks worse because his tears run down his face without pause, and his body is trembling with the effort to keep quiet. 

He can’t risk Draco shutting himself off again. Not today. 

Harry mumbles something to Draco that Teddy can't understand, but he can see Harry trying his best to smile at his husband. The next words he can make out are "—talk to me, please."

Draco shakes his head and tries to take his hand away and turn his head again, but Harry, with his Seeker reflexes, is faster and puts his right hand on his husband’s cheek, caressing it gently and not giving Draco a chance to look away. Harry is actively trying to catch Draco’s eyes, asking him to look at him. 

“Just… please let me go.” His cousin is hopelessly holding on to the last thread of self-control, but the quiver in Draco’s voice is undeniable, Teddy can hear it across the room. 

“I would if I believed it’s what you truly wanted.” Harry’s thumb strokes slowly over Draco’s cheek again. “If you really wanted to go, you would’ve left ages ago and not made me angry, getting me to lash out at you. Please, Draco.” 

In his head, Teddy chants Harry's pleas.

 _Please, Draco. Please just tell him. He’s literally on his knees in front of you._

“Harry, don’t…” Draco implores. 

“I’m gonna keep fighting for you, for us, until you tell me not to. You might be the biggest prick in the world, but I love you.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“Why the hell not? It’s true.”

“Harry, stop.” 

“No, Draco,” Harry protests. “Tell me what happened. What have I done wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Draco mouths, his dams finally breaking. Teddy is astonished that his cousin has managed to hold this last barrier up for so long while he’s been sitting on his chair, crying for what felt like ages. Teddy is tired, exhausted really, but still too afraid that he’ll interrupt them if he moves, but he prepares himself to make his exit as soon as possible. 

“Nothing,” Draco repeats. “You did nothing wrong. It’s all in my head, I know it, but I can’t stop it. Ever since you’ve been made Captain, you’re back in the centre of attention almost as much as after the war. And I am as well, whether I want to or not. It doesn’t matter if we’re married for eight years or thirty — people still treat me like shit, cursing my arse, hissing at me that you deserve better. Ever since our faces were splashed on the covers across various newspapers again, more patients refuse to be treated by me although I’m a Senior Healer... I’ve hidden them from you, but they printed article after article showing you with other people, and they took my absence at games as confirmation of our failing marriage. I’m lonely. I’ve been so fucking lonely all those evenings you cancelled dinner last minute or forgot about it altogether,” Draco confesses. 

“Oh, Draco.” Harry grips Draco’s hand tighter. 

The same thought echoes through Teddy’s head. He wipes his tears away again, like he’s already done so many times today, and slowly reaches for the Invisibility Cloak, donning it, certain they won’t notice. 

“I kept denying it, told myself it’s just temporary, but you’re gone so often, coming home so late, using different excuses all the time.” 

Teddy doesn’t trust his magic enough to cast a Silencing Charm, so he tries his best to walk to the office door as quietly as possible. 

“Draco, I would never— Why didn’t you say something?”

“And sound like the most pathetic, jealous arsehole ever? No, thank you.” 

“You’re not pathetic, and I’m always here for you. I love you, Draco, so much.” 

“How can you still love me after everything I’ve done. After how I treated you this last year. How is it that you give so much and ask for so little? I— I don’t deserve you. You deserve the world, not me.”

Teddy finally reaches the door and exits the room, giving them the privacy they deserve. He’s grateful the Hufflepuff Common Room is next to the kitchen because he’ll need dozens of chocolate bars and probably an entire treacle tart to recover from this emotionally exhausting day.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks pass before Teddy can get everyone back to Hogwarts for the final interview. For Teddy, the recordings and notes he’s collected would be enough for his presentation and essay, but everyone else insisted on one final interview — they’d promised him five weekends of their time and wouldn’t hear any objections. They even took it on themselves to ask the Headmistress for permission since the original date of the last interview had to be postponed for a very good reason. 

Two days after Draco’s nervous breakdown, Teddy received a letter from Harry. He thanked him for his subtle intervention by forcing them to be in the same room. Without him, they would never have talked like this. He apologised for what they’d put him through over the last year and asked to postpone the final interview because they would like to go on a vacation. It worked out well, as Teddy had somewhere else to be anyway. 

Harry had arranged a meeting with a magical historian — Teddy assumed Hermione was behind it, but he wouldn't complain — for the next Friday after dinner. Elaine Wright was so different from what Teddy had imagined. He’d thought she’d be a grumpy, old woman lecturing him about the importance of history, but instead, she was in her mid-thirties and a very pleasant mixture of Hermione and Luna. She was full of energy and passionate about her work; it rubbed off on Teddy whose initial enthusiasm for the project had faded away, but was now re-ignited thanks to her. It had all gone surprisingly well; so well, in fact, that they agreed on a second meeting so she could review the rest of the recordings. 

These recordings turned out to be a true gold mine for her work and research. She furiously took notes while watching, gave Teddy important dates and facts that would help to put these statements into a better context for his paper. Together, they came up with a plan for the final interview, formulated potential questions, and structured the outline for his essay using what he already had written as a basis. 

So now, with all these preparations done, Teddy feels ready for the final interview. 

_The final interview… It sounds so definite…_

Teddy can’t believe that his spur of a moment idea has led him here. The topic for the final interview was the first thing he had decided for the project, even before he knew that anyone would agree to participate. It was the only natural choice, the end of everything — the Battle of Hogwarts. 

Although he stands behind his decision, Teddy is nervous. He’s heard bits and pieces of what happened here almost sixteen years ago, and books have filled in some gaps. What they couldn’t give him — or anybody, for that matter — are the true feelings and emotions. They are only able to report the important parts, the outline of it, but only those people who’d been present can turn these simple, hard facts into a story. 

_Their story._

Instead of doing the usual two-on-one interview, Elaine had suggested getting them all together here in one room to show the battle in its various facets. Each of their stories individually would have filled the time easily enough, but Teddy has to compromise since he only has three weeks until his paper is due. And for his purposes, he needs different angles to portray a wider picture. 

Teddy’s hand rests for a second on the handle of the door while he inhales deeply, calming his frayed nerves. He enters the room and sets to work, moving the furniture so two couches are side by side, opposite the camera and interviewer’s chair. The camera is repositioned, and Teddy checks that the frame captures the entire scene so that all four will be visible at all times, and, after a final battery check, the device is hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. 

Picking up his notes from the desk, Teddy sits down on his usual chair and goes over them once again, thinking back to all the bits of advice Elaine has given him. She had simulated different scenarios with him, teaching him how to keep the balance between letting somebody talk freely and getting the results he needs. It seemed so easy with her, but now, with having not one but four people sitting opposite him, Teddy is doubting his newly acquired abilities again. 

_What if they shut up completely? Or if something unpleasant is mentioned by one of them and the others get defensive? What if… No! Stop. You’re gonna cross that bridge when you get there. Don’t jinx it now. You’re more prepared than ever. You can do this._

Nevertheless, he wouldn’t turn down a couple of drops of Felix Felicis if it were offered to him — just to boost his confidence.

When the clock chimes ten, all four interviewees step out of the fireplace, one after the other. In contrast to the last time, his godfather and his cousin look well-rested and content. After hanging their coats, Harry pulls Draco close to him, and in return, Draco places a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Teddy can’t help but smile. Harry and Draco still have a long way to go, but at least for the moment, it seems like they are determined to work through their issues and figure things out. Together. 

“Hello everyone,” Teddy greets them. “Please take a seat, I’d like to start soon.” 

They scramble around for a bit, none of them keen to sit in the middle, and in the end Narcissa and Draco sit down in the middle, framed by Andromeda and Harry. All of them seem to know what today will be about before Teddy has even confirmed their suspicions; he can see the tension in their bodies. With a flick of his wand, he switches on the camera and then turns back to the others.

“I think you’re all aware that I’d like to know more about the final battle. Shall we just dive right into it?” Teddy asks with a slight smile on his lips. 

Draco is the only one that reacts by nodding at him. The rest are either trying to appear unfazed, or, in Harry’s case, gripping the edge of the couch tightly. 

“Okay.” Teddy claps his hands together, something he hasn’t intended to do, but he’s a bit jittery. “If the sources I’ve been reading haven’t lied, it all started because you, Harry, came to Hogwarts that night. Can you tell us why?”

His godfather’s eyes widen, clearly taken aback by Teddy’s direct question. “I— uhm… well we—” Harry runs a hand through his hair and mumbles to himself about how hard this is. Draco turns to him, reaches for his hand and squeezes it once, whispering something to him that nobody else can hear. 

With every word his husband says, the tension in Harry’s body ebbs away bit by bit, nodding from time to time. Draco gently caresses the back of Harry's hand, and after a while Harry’s back straightens and he starts to talk. 

“Ron, Hermione, and I always had the feeling that we had to return to Hogwarts at some point. This place was significant for Voldemort. But we also knew that going back here was dangerous. The school was controlled by Death Eaters who would inform Voldemort as soon as they knew we were here.” 

“When did they know?” 

“The news of Harry Potter having returned to Hogwarts travelled very quickly,” Draco replies. “It started with rumours, but as soon as the Dark Mark burned on my arm, I knew it was true. Nobody in their right mind would’ve summoned the Dark Lord without being absolutely sure.” 

“Because there would be punishment,” Teddy states. 

Draco nods at him, and Teddy understands his cousin doesn’t want to go into more detail. Teddy turns his attention to the other two who have been silent so far. “How soon did you know what was happening?” 

“I don’t know when Harry arrived at Hogwarts, but I presume we knew shortly after because the Order wanted to secure the school before Voldemort arrived. Remus insisted on going alone, but your mother wouldn’t budge and left with him, leaving you in my care.” Andromeda looks at the ceiling and blinks a couple of times to hold back her tears. The last time she’d seen her daughter leave the house… Teddy can’t imagine what it must’ve been like. 

“I was also supposed to stay at home,” Narcissa says quietly. “but nobody stopped me. I needed to be here, even though I had no wand of my own. I couldn’t just sit at home; not when Draco was in danger.” 

“Did you unite with the Death Eaters as soon as they arrived, Draco? Or what did you do?” 

“I actually looked for Harry.” 

“Because you…”

The slightest hint of a blush appears on Draco’s cheeks. “It’s rather complicated,” he confesses. 

“Why, darling? Were you already madly in love with me?” Harry teased. 

“And you following me the previous year was purely because you thought I had bad intentions. Sure, Potter. Try to fool somebody else,” Draco deadpans. 

Harry opens his mouth to protest, but then Draco raises an eyebrow at him and he blushes sheepishly. 

“Back to the topic. Did you find him?” 

“I did… in the Room of Requirement. Sadly not alone, but with Goyle and,” Draco pauses for a moment, and presses his lips together. “And Crabbe.” 

Teddy leans forward slightly, feeling that there’s a story behind it. He won’t push Draco though; it’s up to him to share it or not.

“Vincent Crabbe. He wanted to kill them, all three of them — Harry and Ron and Hermione. Goyle wanted it, too, but Vincent lost control and cast a Fiendfyre, and soon the room was ablaze.” 

Teddy blinks several times in disbelief.

_One wrong move, one moment of hesitation and they could’ve been dead._

“H-How did you ge-get out?” he stammers.

“We found some brooms,” Harry reveals, squeezing Draco’s hand. “Hermione, Ron, and I were already on our way out when I saw Draco and Goyle climbing up a pile of wooden furniture, attempting to escape the flames. I simply couldn’t let them die.” 

Draco runs his thumb over the ring on Harry’s finger and smiles at his husband, his eyes holding so many different emotions when he mumbles, “You saved me.” 

“And I’m so grateful I did.”

* * *

The interview lasts well into the afternoon, and all of them are rather tired and exhausted at the end, but nobody really wants to leave with memories of the final battle fresh in their minds. They decide to go for a stroll through the Hogwarts grounds, Narcissa, Harry, and Draco pointing out various places and telling the others what happened there all those years ago. Teddy is glad that he’s a wizard and can use a Pensieve because he wouldn’t be able to remember all of this otherwise. 

Eventually, the Headmistress sees them as they’re making their way back to the castle and invites Teddy’s visitors to stay for dinner. Teddy’s immediate delight falters as soon as they walk through the doors of the Great Hall. 

It starts with hushed whispers, then fingers are pointed in their direction, and after they’ve taken their seats, it doesn’t take long for the first people to ask for Harry’s autograph. Draco, meanwhile, entertains the students with funny and slightly embarrassing stories about his husband, causing Harry to blush heavily. 

Teddy watches their interaction, and even Narcissa and Andromeda can’t hold back a smirk. It fills Teddy with hope.


	7. Epilogue

Four years later

Teddy stands in the back of the Ministry function room, drinking from the champagne flute he’s received upon arrival. While the formal robes look good on him, they feel constricting, the bow tie around his neck being the most annoying piece of clothing he’s ever had to wear. The hundreds of people heat up the room so much that Teddy can feel his cheeks flushing, but he can’t cast a Cooling Charm. He has to concentrate all his magic on keeping his hair in a normal tone, instead of spurting a bright colour that would draw even more attention.

“Here,” a voice says to his right, and when Teddy looks down, there’s a cold glass of water waiting.

“Thanks, Harry.”

“You’re gonna do great, I promise. You’ve made it this far already.” He puts a hand on Teddy’s shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

“I’m gonna find Elaine. See you later.”

Teddy paces across the room to his partner in crime, still holding the cold glass of water. She is so bright and happy, looking splendid in her metallic rainbow dress. Without her and her endless enthusiasm, they would never have been able to achieve as much as they had. Teddy’s determination to avoid one exam has been the start, but her dreams were bigger. Now, there’s an entire house in Hogsmeade dedicated to the Second Wizarding War, fully funded by the Ministry.

“You ready, Teddy?”

“No, but I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Teddy downs the entire glass in one go and walks with her up onto the stage and over to the podium.

The light is blinding, and all Teddy can see from up here are the first two rows of people, among them, the first four people interviewed.

_His family._

Well, actually, there’s somebody else now, too. In between them, sitting between Draco and Andromeda is a young boy waving up at him until Draco reaches for his hand and whispers something in his ear. Teddy smiles down at Aidan, his little brother. Harry and Draco had taken him in two years ago, and this year, the adoption had been finalised. He is going to start Hogwarts this September.

Looking at them all together fills Teddy with so much joy and happiness. He thinks back to the interviews at Hogwarts, to all those hundreds of other stories that have followed since, and to the history of which he’s been allowed to become a part of.

He takes in one last deep breath and then begins his speech.

* * *


End file.
